Execution
Stabler and Huang try to get some information from the soon-to-be-executed human mutilator Matthew Linwood Brodus, a brutal and sadistic psychopath. Plot Serial killer Matthew Brodus is scheduled to be executed in 3 days. Stabler and Huang work together to determine if he is responsible for the rape and murder of a young woman in order to give her parents closure. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler *Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Daniel Sunjata as CSU Technician Burt Trevor * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang Guest cast * Nick Chinlund as Matthew Linwood Brodus * Ty Burrell as Alan Messinger * William Hill as Allen Cooper * Timothy Wheeler as Robert Rule * Jerome Preston Bates as Mr. Henderson * Anthony Chisholm as Leroy Russell * Madison Arnold as Plumbing Company Boss * Laura Hughes as Hannah Cooper * Glynis Bell as Judge Whitemore * Martin Kildare as Wade Harris * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Detective Yorkin * James Hindman as Principal Reichart * John Roney as Death Row Guard * Ellen Horst as Woman * Rebecca Spencer as Plumbing Company Bookkeeper * Heather MacRae as Andrea Mason * Adam Mucci as Detective Janowicz * James Flaherty as Man References References Quotes "The state can't execute an unhealthy man. It's the law." "As long as he's in a coma, we can't get justice. What a waste." "You're wrong. I got a confession on Debbie Cooper." "They won't care. Would you?" : - Alexandra Cabot, Alan Messinger and Elliot Stabler "Tell me again how my partner failed to get his weapon re-certification?" "He choked!" "I didn't choke!" "Okay, you got poor marks for shooting off your gun early." "It happens to everybody. You know, they have a pill for that now." : - John Munch, Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola "One of these days you're going to realize I know what I'm doing." : - George Huang :Elliot Stabler (to Cabot): Alex, how many phone calls from victims have you gotten asking why you lost a case and what you're gonna do about it? :Alexandra Cabot: I've had my share. :Elliot Stabler: And how many times do you actually get a second chance? ---- Background information and notes * Actor Nick Chinlund (serial killer Matthew Linwood Brodus) had originally screen-tested for the co-starring role of Detective Elliot Stabler. * This episode differs from the usual format in that a portion of the final scene is shown at the beginning of the episode. This teases the audience into thinking that Huang is killed by Brodus, as the beginning does not show Huang's recovery. * It is likely that Brodus is at least partially based on the serial killer Buffalo Bill from the movie The Silence of the Lambs. Like Bill, Brodus refers to his victims as objects rather than victims and keeps them alive for three days before finally murdering them. Also like Bill, Brodus primarily targets larger women. * Timothy Wheeler (rapist prisoner Robert Rule) resembles and sounds like Brian Thompson (The Terminator, X-Files and Cobra). Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes